Truth or Dare
by Gimlihamster
Summary: Read the title. It tells you all you need to know
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry got on the Hogwarts Express and then started looking for Ron and Hermione. He started to open the first compartment when he got greeted by some 2nd graders. He closed the compartment door then checked the next compartment. Fred and George Weasely were in the next compartment with Lee Jordan playing around. "Do you want to come with us" asked a laughing Fred because Lee Jordan thought that Hitler was a company that sells hot-dogs. Harry quickly closed the door and went along looking in each compartment until on the second last compartment he saw Ron and Hermione with Ginny. "Come in" said Ron as Harry closed the compartment door. They talked for 1 hour what trouble they would get in 5th year and then stopped. "Come on lets do something else" said Ron. "For example" said Hermione

"Truth or Dare" said Ron


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare**

Harry: Truth or Dare Ron

Ron: Truth

Harry: Would you rather have Ginny or Hermione as a sister

Ron: Ginny of course

Harry: Really

Ron: Of course

Ginny: I won''t be sorry if you choose me

Hermione: Neither

Ron: Then it is still **_Ginny_**

Ginny: Wait till I tell mummy

Ron: Truth or Dare Ginny

Ginny: Dare

Ron: Even though you are my sister I dare you to go and kick George in the shins.

Ginny: Ok

Ginny goes and kicks George in the shin while he is laughing then stops laughing

George: What did you do that for

Fred: HAHAHAHA George

George: What

Fred: Your own sister kicked you in the shins

George kicks Fred in the shins

George and Lee: HAHAHAHAHA

Ginny goes back to the compartment

Ginny: Truth or Dare Harry

Harry: Truth

Ginny: What is the most embarrassing moment you have ever had?

Harry: It was when I was young with the Dursleys and Santa Claus came down the street. When I saw him I got scared and ran back inside.

Everyone in the compartment cracked up and started laughing at Harry.

Harry: Truth or Dare Hermione

Everyone got serious and acted normally

Hermione: Truth

Harry: Do you like Snape?

Hermione: Ofcourseidon'tlikesnapeonlybecauseeveryonelikeshimandiamlikeeveryone.

Harry, Ron and Ginny: What?

Hermione: I don't like Snape

Harry, Ron and Ginny: Phew

Hermione: Truth or Dare Ginny?

Ginny: Truth

Harry: Scardy cat

Ginny: You didn't choose Dare either.

Harry: Ok Hermione ask me

Hermione: Truth or Dare Harry?

Harry: Dare

Harry turns to Ginny and sticks his tongue out.

Ginny: Remember you have to do the dare.

Harry: Ok Hermione what is the Dare

Hermione: I dare you to go and show everyone Bob

Harry: Ok

Harry gets the bag from under his seat and takes out a sandwich.

Ron and Ginny: Is Bob a sandwich

Hermione: Yup

Harry: Truth or Dare Ginny?

Ginny: Dare

Harry: Run along the corridor in bubble wrap

Ginny: WHAT?

Harry: Run along the corridor in bubble wrap

Ginny: Where is the bubble wrap?

Harry gets his bag and takes out bubble wrap.

Harry: Here you go

Ginny covers herself in bubble wrap then goes running down the hallway.

Ginny!#$&()

Ginny comes back.

Everyone saw that you can't get that bubble wrap of so they started laughing madly.

Ginny: Heitle

The bubble wrap dissapears.

Ginny: Truth or Dare Harry?

Harry: Dare

Ginny Revenge

Harry: opps

Ginny: I dare you to eat bob

Harry: No not bob

Harry takes bob out.

Harry: Bye Bye bob

Ron grabs bob and takes a bite

Harry: BOB!

Ron: Tasty

Harry!#)$&(

Harry takes a tiny bite of Bob.

Harry starts crying.

Draco: Are you ok Harry?.

Everyone looks at the doorway

Harry: Wanna play Draco?

Draco: Yes please.

Harry: Truth or Dare Draco?

Draco: Truth

Harry: Do you like either Ginny or Hermione?

Draco: Only one of them

Ginny and Hermione were happy hoping it her

Draco: Truth or Dare Ronald?

Ron: Dare

Draco: I dare you to...

(A/N Hope you like this Chapter. Please Review and tell me improvements)


	3. Chapter 3

**Master of all Dares**

**Flashback**

**Harry: Truth or Dare Draco?**

**Draco: Truth**

**Harry: Do you like either Ginny or Hermione?**

**Draco: Only one of them**

**Ginny and Hermione were happy hoping it her**

**Draco: Truth or Dare Ronald?**

**Ron: Dare**

**Draco: I dare you to...**

**This Chapter**

**Draco: I dare you to go to a student and make a big fight there.**

**Ron: YAY**

**Ron takes a bite of Bob**

**Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Harry punches Ron**

**Ginny: Don't hurt my brother**

**Ron punches Ginny**

**Hermione: Don't hurt my friend**

**Hermione get punched and then a big fight starts up**

**Draco lies down gently on the seat to hear the fighting **

**After twenty long minutes they end up with a black eye and a few other things.**

**Ron: Truth or Dare Hermione**

**Hermione: Truth**

**Ron: What's your most embarrissing moment?**

**Hermione: When I pushed Snape into a cauldron of boiling hot water**

**Draco: I remeber that day and then Snape had to go sick for the rest of the day and we got to have free time**

**Hermione: Favourite day in the year also if you don't mind**

**Draco: It was!**

**Hermione: Yup**

**Ron: I thought it was when we celebrated the win for gryfinndor and then we had a big food fight right in the common room then after everyone had to clean up with custard of their face.**

**Hermione: Whatever. That was probably better. Truth or Dare Ginny?**

**Ginny: Dare**

**Hermione: I dare you to go to one of the teachers and cast a spell on her or him.**

**Ginny: Ok**

**Ginny goes and casts a spell on Dumbledore when he was sleeping then went back to her compartment. **

**Ginny: Truth or Dare Draco**

**Draco: Truth**

**Ginny: Who do you like better out of me and Hermione**

**Draco: I like...**

**A/N Please give me improvments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare- Teachers Join**

**Flashback**

**Hermione: I dare you to go to one of the teachers and cast a spell on her or him.**

**Ginny: Ok**

**Ginny goes and casts a spell on Dumbledore when he was sleeping then went back to her compartment. **

**Ginny: Truth or Dare Draco**

**Draco: Truth**

**Ginny: Who do you like better out of me and Hermione**

**Draco: I like...**

**Story**

**Draco: I like Ginny**

**Ginny: Really**

**Draco: Yup**

**Ginny: But what makes you think that I like you**

**Draco: Nothing. Anyway Truth or Dare Harry**

**Harry: Truth**

**Draco: Do you like Hermione**

**Harry: Maybe yes, maybe no.**

**Draco: YES OR NO**

**Harry: NO WAY**

**Draco: ok ok ok **

**Harry: Truth or Dare Ron**

**Ron: Dare**

**Harry: I dare you to go to the girl you like most and bring her here.**

**Ron: OK**

**Ron takes Ginny and put her of the seat and onto the floor.**

**Ginny: Why is it me?**

**Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Snape come inside **

**Snape: Can us three play?**

**Harry: Only if you can find us a bigger compartment.**

**Snape: Easy. Follow me**

**Snape goes to his compartment and let everyone playing in**

**Ron: Truth or Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Truth**

**Ron: Do you like Professor McGonagall?**

**Dumbledore: Yes**

**Hermione: Oh that's so sweet.**

**Dumbledore: Just Joking I don't. Anyway Truth or Dare Professor McGonagall?**

**Professor McGonagall: Truth**

**Dumbledore: ...**

**A/N Please review and give improvements**

**Gimlihamster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

**Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Snape come inside **

**Snape: Can us three play?**

**Harry: Only if you can find us a bigger compartment.**

**Snape: Easy. Follow me**

**Snape goes to his compartment and let everyone playing in**

**Ron: Truth or Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Truth**

**Ron: Do you like Professor McGonagall?**

**Dumbledore: Yes**

**Hermione: Oh that's so sweet.**

**Dumbledore: Just Joking I don't. Anyway Truth or Dare Professor McGonagall?**

**Professor McGonagall: Truth**

**Dumbledore: ...**

**This chapter.**

**Dumbledore: Do you like Snape?**

**Professor McGonagall:Not really**

**Dumbledore: Really?**

**Professor McGonagall: Whatever i do like him blushing a scarlet red. Truth or Dare Ron?**

**Ron: Truth**

**Professor McGonagall: Do you like Professor Flitwick.**

**Ron: Of course I do. Truth or Dare Hermione?**

**Hermione: Dare**

**Harry: You know Ron you did a Truth?**

**Ron!#$&**

**Harry: Anyway it is to late now**

**Ron: I dare Hermione to hit the person she hates most inside here.**

**Hermione goes and hits Ron.**

**Harry: From now on if you get hit by some-one else you are eliminated out of the round. Ok?**

**Everyone: OK**

**Hermione: Truth or Dare Harry**

**Harry: Dare**

**Hermione: Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Harry goes and hits Ginny**

**Harry: Truth or Dare Dumbledore**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Harry:Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Dumbledore hits Snape.**

**Harry: The people left are Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco and Professor McGonagall.**

**Dumbledore: Truth or Dare Ron?**

**Ron: Dare**

**Dumbledore: Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Ron hits Hermione.**

**Harry: The people left are Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Draco and Professor McGonagall.**

**Ron: Truth or Dare Draco**

**Draco: Dare**

**Ron: Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Draco hits Ron. **

**Draco: Truth or Dare Harry**

**Harry: DARE**

**Draco: Hit the person you like least that's on a seat.**

**Harry goes and hits professor McGonagall **

**Harry: The people left are Dumbledore, Harry and Draco. Anyway Truth or Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Harry:Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Dumbledore hits Draco**

**Harry: I WIN**

**Hermione: Lets play Truth or Dare with only Dares.**

**Everyone: OK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

**Ron: Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Draco hits Ron. **

**Draco: Truth or Dare Harry**

**Harry: DARE**

**Draco: Hit the person you like least that's on a seat.**

**Harry goes and hits professor McGonagall **

**Harry: The people left are Dumbledore, Harry and Draco. Anyway Truth or Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Harry:Hit the person you has the most that is on a seat**

**Dumbledore hits Draco**

**Harry: I WIN**

**Hermione: Lets play Truth or Dare with only Dares.**

**Everyone: OK**

**This Chapter**

**Hermione: Truth or Dare Harry**

**Harry: Dare**

**Hermione: I dare you to kick the trolley lady**

**Harry: Ok**

**Harry goes out and kick her and pastries fly everywhere then Harry comes back to the compartment.**

**Harry: Truth or Dare Dumbledore**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Harry: I dare you to go and act like a chicken in the hallway for one minute.**

**Dumbledore: ok**

**Dumbledore goes outside and does chicken moves**

**Dumbledore: Bwook Bwook Bwook Bwook**

**After one minute Dumbledore comes back inside**

**Dumbledore: Truth or Dare Draco**

**Draco: Dare**

**Dumbledore: I dare you to**

**a/n Please give me improvements. Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare- Chapter 7**

**Flashback**

**Harry: Truth or Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Harry: I dare you to go and act like a chicken in the hallway for one minute.**

**Dumbledore: ok**

**Dumbledore goes outside and does chicken moves**

**Dumbledore: Bwook Bwook Bwook Bwook**

**After one minute Dumbledore comes back inside**

**Dumbledore: Truth or Dare Draco**

**Draco: Dare**

**Dumbledore: I dare you to**

**This Chapter**

**Dumbledore: I dare you do go and say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to everyone in the hall way.**

**Draco: Easy**

**Draco goes outside and sees only the trolley witch.**

**Draco: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Trolley Witch: How did you know it was my birthday. Have a packet of chocolate frogs.**

**Draco: Thank you**

**Harry: What happened?**

**Draco: It was the trolley witch's real birthday**

**Everyone: IT WAS!**

**Draco: And now we can share a packet of chocolate frogs. Any way Truth or Dare Ron?**

**Ron was choosing his chocolate frog while he said Dare**

**Draco: I dare you to give me your chocolate frog**

**Ron hands it over**

**Draco: Wow I got the rarest card**

**Ron: What is it**

**Draco: Why do you want to know**

**Ron: Because I'm missing a card which there is only 10 of in the wizarding world**

**Draco: Well i got it!**

**Ron!$#&!#$. Truth or DARE Draco?**

**Draco: Truth **

**Ron: NOOOOOOOO**

**Draco: What is the Truth?**

**Ron:Do you like the trolley witch?**

**Draco: The truth is not really**

**Ron: Whatever**

**Draco: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Professor McGonagall?**

**Professor McGonagall: Double Dare**

**Draco: I dare you to turn yourself into into a pig**

**Professor McGonagall turns into a pig then so does draco**

**Professor McGonagall: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Harry?**

**Harry: Dare**

**Professor McGonagall: I dare you to sing happy birthday in the hallway then go and throw your shoe at the driver and make the train fly then come back.**

**Harry: Ok**

**Harry goes into the hallway**

**Harry: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear , Happy birthday to you.**

**Harry goes to the driver and throws his shoe the he faints then goes and then casts windgadium leviosa on the train then tells it to control itself.**

**Harry: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Truth**

**Harry: What's your most embarrassing moment?**

**Dumbledore: When I spray painted Gryfinndor in the Slytherin common room**

**Snape: I remember that and I kept the Slytherins of from looking**

**Dumbledore: That was the days**

**Harry: I wish I saw that**

**Ron: Me to**

**Draco: Me also**

**Hermione: And me**

**Dumbledore: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Ginny?**

**Ginny: Torture**

**Dumbledore casts a zapping charm at Ginny**

**After three minutes of zapping Ginny was wailing and asked Dumbledore to stop**

**Dumbledore: Ok**

**Ginny:Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Ginny: I dare you to**

**A/N Please give me improvement reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Flashback**

**Harry: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Truth**

**Harry: What's your most embarrassing moment?**

**Dumbledore: When I spray painted Gryfinndor in the Slytherin common room**

**Snape: I remember that and I kept the Slytherins of from looking**

**Dumbledore: That was the days**

**Harry: I wish I saw that**

**Ron: Me to**

**Draco: Me also**

**Hermione: And me**

**Dumbledore: Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Ginny?**

**Ginny: Torture**

**Dumbledore casts a zapping charm at Ginny**

**After three minutes of zapping Ginny was wailing and asked Dumbledore to stop**

**Dumbledore: Ok**

**Ginny:Truth, Dare, Kiss, Torture or Double Dare Dumbledore?**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**Ginny: I dare you to**

**This chapter**

**Ginny: I dare you to do a cartwheel.**

**Dumbledore: ok**

**Dumbledore goes and does a cartwheel but cant do it.**

**Harry: Let's play I never.**

**Dumbledore: Ill get the cups. **

**Dumbledore goes and comes back with cups**

**Dumbledore: I never have wet my pants in publi**

**Harry drinks and so does Draco**

**Dumbledore: When did that happen**

**Harry: don't even ask me**

**Draco: I got really excited because it was my turn to go onto the stage but i was so nervous so I wet my pants.**

**Everybody cracked up laughing**

**Draco: I never have kissed another gender which isn't related**

**A/n Please give improvements and review if you want to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**

**Draco: I never have kissed another gender which isn't related**

**Real chapter**

**No-one drank.**

**Ginny: I have never have eaten a sickle**

**Harry and Hermione drank**

**Harry: What happened was on April's fool Madam Romerista gave me a butterbeer and there was a coin inside which I didn't notice**

**Hermione: We were playing a game who could eat a sickle first would get 1 galleon and I ate mine first so I got a galleon**

**Harry: I never have attacked a teacher with a wand**

**Dumbledore and Snape drank. **

**Dumbledore: Snape and I were demonstrating how to do expeliarmus and Snape did Ritrusceptra on me and I did it on him and we both go each other. **

**Professor McGonagall: I never snorted like a pig**

**Ron, Draco, Harry, Dumbledore and Snape drank**

**Ron: We were trying to see who could make the loudest snorting noise**

**Harry: I won**

**Dumbledore: Well I came second**

**Draco: I came third**

**Ron: Fourth**

**Snape: Last**

**Hermione: I never have done a fart today**

**Ron drank**

**Harry: No wonder what stank**

**Ron: I never have got scared when Santa came along the road**

**Harry drank and so did Hermione**

**Harry: What? Everyone knows what happened to me**

**Hermione: Santa I thought was evil anyway**

**Snape: You did**

**Hermione: Please be quiet. I never have sat on a teacher's lap**

**Professor McGonagall drank from her cup**

**Everyone: WHAT!  
Professor McGonagall: I cant explain but anyway I never have wet my pants inside my bed.**

**Harry only drank a sip**

**Harry: I never have said antidisestablishmentarianism**

**Ron: antidisestablishmentarianism**

**Hermione: antidisestablishmentarianism **

**Draco: antidisestablishmentarianism**

**Ginny: antidisestablishmentarianism **

**Snape: antidisestablishmentarianism **

**Dumbledore: antidisestablishmentarianism**

**Professor McGonagall: antidisestablishmentarianism **

**Everyone drank from their cup**

**Professor McGonagall: Let's go back to Truth or Dare**

**Harry: JOKES**

**Everyone: Truth or Dare**

**Harry: Truth or Dare Ron**

**Ron: Dare**

**Harry: I dare you to only say beep and Wah and names for the rest of the game**

**Ron: BEEP Wah Beep McGonagall**

**McGonagall: Beep**

**Ron: beep beep beep beep beep beep.**

**McGonagall kicks Ron**

**McGonagall: Truth or Dare Dumbledore**

**Dumbledore: Dare**

**McGonagall: I dare you to shoot a tickling charm at yourself**

**Dumbledore: Ceremonialness**

**Dumbledore falls on the floor and rolls about**

**Dumbledore: HEHEEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH**

**McGonagall: Jeurlsil**

**Dumbledore stops laughing**

**Dumbledore: Truth or Dare Ron**

**Ron: Beep**

**Dumbledore: I dare you to act like a elephant in the hallway**

**Ron goes outside**

**Ron: BEEP WAHH BEEP WAHH**

**Ron comes back inside**

**Ron: Truth or Dare Hermione**

**Hermione: Truth**

**A/N Please review. Sorry it sucks. Ill start doing disclaimers.**


End file.
